


The Russian Teacher should be kicked

by Changgome (chan_chan69)



Series: Dorks on Campus [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstanding, Teacher and Student, blackmailing, but not really, retirment AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chan_chan69/pseuds/Changgome
Summary: Yuuri, a retired figure skater takes Russian lessons. Viktor, also a retired figure skater, teaches Russian.Or another take of the retirement AU in which they are married but somehow people still don’t know how to Google so they conclude Viktor is breaking school rules by blackmailing a certain Japanese man.





	The Russian Teacher should be kicked

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be sleeping and then this happened.
> 
> Please don't mind the errors I just wanted share this as fast a possible >.>
> 
> Btw. This can stand alone and is totally self-indulgent

 

 

During his initial retirement, he took up education and as well as Sports Psychology. He got his degree and was well on his way to having other professional sides. Viktor was more than proud of his achievements now and the mere fact that he now teaches his own language was the proof.

At exactly 8 a.m. he went inside his class and proceeded to write his name in Cyrillic. He turned around with such grace, placed his folder on the desk, and beamed, “Privet! I’m Viktor Nikiforov—”

Then suddenly the back door banged open, “H-Hi! I’m so sorry I was late! I had to—” words died on his mouth as he saw his husband at the front. His eyes were suddenly full of fond annoyance and heaved his bag up.

Viktor winked, “Good morning to you too! Only Aeroflot has kept me waiting for this long.”

The other man hid a smile and went ahead to find a vacant seat.

“Hey. There’s a free seat here infront. Would you like?”

 

 

After finally getting settled, Viktor went back to his introduction, “Again. Privet! Menya zavut Viktor Nikiforov!” He extended his hand to his class in the most exaggerated way, “And starting today, I’ll be your teacher!” He then put his hands on his hips and sent a wink to the crowd.

(If you listen carefully, you can hear a thousand hearts instantly swooning.)

(But if you listen even more _carefully,_ you can hear one laughing at a certain memory)

Viktor had already written the exercise on the whiteboard along with some Russian phrases to start the activity. He was about to say something but not before firing off a text in his phone, “Now, I’m sure some of you chose this language for either good reasons or simple reasons. Regardless, I’d like everyone to share it with one another.” Viktor sent this rare heart-shaped smile towards the late person.

“Let’s start with you, shall we?”

They learned that the late comer was named Yuuri Katsuki. He’s Japanese and spent five years in Detroit for reason he’s not saying, two years in Russia and that he took up the language to get the ability to read and write in Cyrillic. He can speak the language fluently but he can’t read the thing to save his life. He’s twenty-eight years old and took up Russian so that he can impress his husband.

Everyone was instantly in love with Yuuri.

And everyone instantly knew that Viktor Nikiforov was smitten at first sight.

…

…

…

…

Rumors started at exactly 11 am.

It was the dismissal of the first batch of class Viktor had to teach. 

Mika sighed into her palm, “He’s so pretty.”

“I know right.” Next to her was Arnold. He took up Russian for the sake of the credits. He didn’t know he had to be grateful for it until today, “And to think that he’s just in his early thirties.” He scribbled Viktor’s name on his paper and let out a wistful sigh, “This is exactly why I love older men.”

Unsure of how to react, Mika just shrugged and pointed, “You do know that he may be taken right?”

“Mika. _Mika._ Let a man dream.”

They watched Viktor arrange his papers and stuff them carefully inside his folder. His eyes kept wandering to the front row where another man sat. There was this fond look in this Russian’s eyes as he kept stealing glances.

Yuuri in the front row somehow caught on and locked eyes with him.

And then they fucking _giggled._

“Oh gosh, please tell me I wasn’t the only one.” Arnold muttered. There was a hint of annoyance in his tone. One of which Mika decided to ignore.

“Not the only one fam.”

“Shit.”

 

 

Rumor has it that Viktor Nikiforov has a crush with a student.

And not just any student.

He was crushing on Yuuri Katsuki, the school’s cinnamon roll. And it was getting harder not to notice.

They all know that Yuuri is a married man. A lucky married man. And it was getting in everyone’s nerves that Yuuri Married Katsuki was entirely not seeing the advances that Mr. Nikiforov kept doing. It was like he was unaware!

They weren’t exactly so sure how to react with Viktor. Would it be pity? Or anger? Or both?

No one knew and it was frustrating!

Miguel, an addition to their ‘appreciation circle’, threw his paper full of alien language, “I can’t take this!” He shouted, “Why am I taking this again?”

“To pass, duh.” Mika dumbly supplied to which Miguel just rolled his eyes to.

“Ugh.” 

“Well, at least we get to see a complicated love story, eh?” Liz chirped, “Yuuri doesn’t seem to mind Mr. Nikiforov’s hints and we are all sure that he heard that Yuuri is doing it for his husband.” She scribbled what seemed to be chicken legs then erased them again to make the Russian word more understandable.

Arnold slammed his hands on his table, “Or maybe Mr. Nikiforov is trying to win Yuuri over! OMG!”

“Arnold shut up!” Mika shouted and clamped a hand over Arnold’s mouth, “We can’t be so sure about that. Like… what if Yuuri is just being nice and he can’t say no to Mr. Nikiforov?”

“Pssh. No one can say no to a Russian hottie.” Liz flicked a small crumpled paper and landed on Arnold’s forehead, “Trust me. If he says I give him a blow, I’d do it.”

“Eeew. Why would you even?”

Liz rolled her eyes then something caught her attention. She turned quiet and grabbed everyone’s attention.

It was Mr. Nikiforov and Yuuri. They were having an idle chat by the corner. Mr. Nikiforov would lean and say something to make Yuuri flush and playfully pinched his cheek. Yuuri was playing with the hem of his shirt and looked around as though to make sure no one was looking.

It was quick but it would remain in every one’s minds.

Yuuri tipped his head and gave a quick kiss on Mr. Nikiforov’s lips. He was burning red by then and ran away as far as possible, leaving a mooning teacher alone by the corner.

Arnold choked on his spit while Miguel had an internal breakdown. Liz was silently celebrating her theory that apparently even Yuuri cannot resist the Russian hottie, while Mika was debating whether to make this a scandal or to let it slide.

She chose the latter.

…

…

…

Within the first few weeks, they observed Mr. Nikiforov’s action and Yuuri’s as well. Perhaps they were being paranoid or perhaps they were being lowkey protective of Yuuri, but they want to make sure that nothing bad was actually running behind the curtains.

“Okay here’s the plan.” Mika started. She put a piece of paper with a poor drawing of the map of the campus, “Mr. Nikiforov has classes in these places. We need to know if he acts this way to other students too.”

“And we need to check Yuuri too if he’s actually getting blackmailed to do Mr. Nikiforov’s request.” Miguel added.

All to which everyone nodded to.

They started out as two people within the ‘appreciation group’ now people have actually gathered around them in alliance of which they now call, ‘Yuuri Protection Squad’. Some people joined because they know what to appreciate but some joined after seeing the same stunt Yuuri had to do for Mr. Nikiforov.

No one wanted to report Mr. Nikiforov yet because no one is sure if this was done against the will or not. That and also no one had concrete evidence about the kissing and such.

“I have classes with Mr. Nikiforov during Thursdays and I can say that he doesn’t do those things to other students.” 

Mika nodded, “So it’s safe to assume that Yuuri is his main target.” She huffed and crossed her arms, “Why would he even target a married man?”

“Well… for one he’s obviously smitten and maybe this is the only time he can use to monopolize the guy…” Another hypothesized.

“Good point.”

“For now let’s form teams on who gets to watch guard for Yuuri.” Miguel pointed behind them.

Lo and behold, it was Yuuri and Mr. Nikiforov together again.

Mika nodded then Miguel and two more members of the ‘Yuuri Protection Squad’ tailed them.

They were silent like ninjas and kept themselves hidden behind the soda dispenser. They could hear the two talking but with their level of understanding, they can’t actually catch anything. They could hear three languages.

It was a mix of Japanese, Russian and English. The two of them had their own hybrid of language to the point that they were the only ones to understand. The three members of the protection squad exchanged glances before deciding to move a little bit closer to hear them.

Well… at least before they heard a lewd moan for Yuuri.

Miguel urged one of the two to fucking get their phones out to get evidence that Mr. Nikiforov is breaking rules by making out with a student. With shaky hands, they got themselves evidence of Yuuri and Mr. Nikiforov making out.

They presented the picture to the protection squad and was happy to finally get evidence.

“Now all we need is proof that Yuuri is being blackmailed in to this.”

“Okay, but what if it’s not actually blackmail?” One piped in, squeaking when suddenly the attention was all on her, “You know like… what if there’s an actual reason..?”

“You believe that Yuuri would cheat with his husband just for a Russian hottie?” Liz deadpanned.

“Nonononono! That’s not what I mean! I—”

“Is there a meeting I suppose?”

Everyone jumped at the intrusion of a familiar voice.

“YUURI!” Mika squeaked, “Great timing actually! We need you to be completely honest with us.” She started, putting her hands on his shoulder.

Yuuri looked greatly uncomfortable, “Su¬-sure..! What would it be?”

“Is Mr. Nikiforov blackmailing you? We’ve seen you do things with him and we are concerned that this is done against you will—you know what let’s help each other and have Mr. Nikiforov kicked out for blackmailing you.”

_Whaaaaaat?_

Yuuri looked ten times more uncomfortable, “I don’t think that’s a good idea…” His voice trailed off and looked at the side as though waiting for someone to help him.

“We already have some small microphones and video cams for recording! We already have the materials ready.” Arnold added as though ‘sensing’ some of Yuuri’s concern.

Yuuri can see one person in particular that thinks that this isn’t a good idea but decided to leave it at that. 

Better have the whole campus know instead. 

With a sigh, Yuuri held out his palm and let things flow instead. He’ll inform Viktor about this later. For now, he’d like to hear his classmates’ plans of ‘Kicking Viktor Nikiforov because they think he is blackmailing Yuuri.’ 

…

…

…

…

…

…

He expected it and now he’s annoyed.

“Come on, Viktor! I though you already said to them that I am your husband!”

“But lyubov moya! You interrupted that time and then I forgot!”

“Are… are you trying to blame this on me?”

“Depends. Is it working?”

…

…

…

…

It was morning. A general assembly of sorts. And it meant that people were gathered at one place for other announcements and sorts.

That what it was supposed to be but for some reason, majority knew that today was a special day.

It was the day that Viktor Nikiforov will finally get kicked out of the school because of black mail!

(No one actually knew who suggested black mail but they all went with it anyways.)

There was the principal and other teaching staffs. But predictably, there was no Viktor Nikiforov to be seen.

Mika had already signaled a friend to do the honors and broadcast it there for the whole world to see.

The lights went out and the only light source was the projector with the broadcast taken from an angle. Yuuri and Viktor were the there.

(If anyone was paying attention to the teaching staff, they could see the principal sighing and shaking his head in dismay but for completely different reasons. The other teachers were squealing because they know what was going to happen next.)

_The door closed with a light click, “The general assembly is starting Yuuri. We need to go.”_

_Yuuri fidgeted on his spot and looked at Viktor, “You need to confess first.”_

_Viktor tilted his head to the side, completely confused of what Yuuri had said, “What am I going to confess about? That I threw away yesterday’s dishes and bought new ones—WHICH I TOTALLY DID NOT DO BY THE WAY!”_

_At that point Yuuri suddenly looked adorably dangerous behind his thick blue glasses, “Viktor Mikhailovich Nikiforov, are you saying that every time I see clean plates those are new ones?”_

_Viktor winced, “I forget how scary you are when you use my whole name.” He had his hands up in defeat and carefully made his way to an angry Yuuri, “Okay I confess, but you know how much I hate having my hands wet.”_

_“Hmph. But for my mouth and my ass, you don’t mind, huh?” Yuuri blurted and it took him a sheer three seconds to realize the horror of what he had said. He wanted to glare and smack the grin off of Viktor’s face, “I am NOT having this conversation with you, Viktor.”_

_“But—BUT YUURI!” Viktor leaned for a kiss to ease away Yuuri’s embarrassment, “I never knew you had the power to say something so brave to the public!”_

**HOLD IT.**

Everyone was suddenly pin drop silent. At the sighed, the principal was ready to have a mini heart attack and some co-teachers kept squealing at the development.

They continued to watch and Yuuri sighed, “I am deeply sorry for any misunderstanding that we have caused” He turned to the camera and showed his ring—which totally matches Viktor’s golden ring—and bowed in apology, “ _I don’t know who started it but no, Viktor is not black mailing me nor am I cheating on my husband. You see, he forgot to mention during the first day that I was The Husband.”_

“ _But you have to admit, you weren’t too good with the timing_.”  Viktor piped which earned him a nice pinch to his side.

“ _And so to clear this up, 1.) Viktor is not black mailing me. 2.) I am not cheating on anyone nor would I even attempt 3.) Everything between me and Viktor are completely consensual because 4.) He is my husband.”_

With that, the broadcast has ended and whatever happened next in that room, no one knows.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued..?
> 
> I'm going to sleep now


End file.
